Until We're Together Again
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: In 1942, there lived a little girl and her father, who both loved eachother very much...The tragic story of a child and parent, torn apart by war. Will things ever be the way they were?
1. The Most Precious Thing

**Until We're Together Again**

Disclaimer: Clock Tower is not mine…yet.

Chapter One: The Most Precious Thing

_1 July_

_I'm so excited! I finally decided the piece I want to play in the Piano Concours this year! Even though it is still so far away, I've been trying to think of the perfect melody for quite some time. Then, last night, I overheard Daddy listening to that tune that his pocket watch plays when you open it, and remembered him telling me once that the watch had been a gift from Mummy when they got married. She died of an illness quite some time ago, and we both miss her very much. It would be nice if I could play that melody in the Concours as a special present for Daddy. I hummed it for my teacher, and he told me it was "Fantasy Impromptu" by Chopin. He said it was very hard to play, even for an accomplished pianist, but I begged until he agreed to try and teach it to me. Daddy will be so happy!_

May Norton hummed a cheerful little tune as she skipped home from the days piano lesson. People on the street smiled at her and bid her 'good day', which she quickly returned.

She had a mature, but loving air about her for a girl of only twelve years. Her green eyes sparkled brightly, and her blonde hair was tied up in twin ponytails with pale blue ribbons. The ribbons matched her springtime dress with its white sailor collar and puffy sleeves. On her feet, she wore white socks and black maryjanes.

Within a short time, she had reached the front door of _Norton's The Tailor_, the shop where she lived with her father. She ran the rest of the way, remembering to open the door quietly, just in case her father was with a customer.

William Norton looked up from his work mending a navy-colored jacket as she entered. With a smile, the brown-haired man set aside his stuff and stood up to embrace the little girl as she ran into his arms.

"Welcome home, darling." He chuckled. "Did your lessons go well?"

"They went splendidly, Daddy! Mr. Phillips says I'm really coming along quickly. Pretty soon, he thinks I'll even pass up the older people he teaches!"

"That's wonderful, May!"

"My next lesson, we're going to start practicing for the Piano Concours." The twelve-year-old's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"The Piano Concours?" he repeated. "But aren't those later this year, May?"

She nodded. "They're on Christmas Eve."

He chuckled. "Getting a head start this year?"

"You can never be too prepared, Daddy. Isn't that what Mummy always used to say?"

"Yes…You know, there are times when you remind me so much of her."

"Really? Like when?" May had been very young when her mother died, and could not remember much about her. She had always wanted to ask if she was like her at all, but never did for fear of making her father sad.

"Well…" William sat down and started working again. "Like, when you get so excited about things…or when you smile. Your mother was exactly the same way, and she had the most beautiful smile." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You miss her a lot…don't you, Daddy?"

"Yes, I do. She meant the world to me…" He smiled suddenly. "Just as you mean the world to me, May."

"Oh, Daddy!" She grinned.

"It's true. You are the most precious thing in my life, darling."

May wrapped her arms around him. "And you, are the most precious thing in mine, Daddy."


	2. I'll Be Alright

**Until We're Together Again**

Disclaimer: Clock Tower is not mine…yet.

Chapter Two: I'll Be Alright

_20 July_

_My lessons are coming along nicely, and I can play the beginning of "Fantasy Impromptu" almost perfectly! But I'm worried about Daddy…He's been a little distant lately, always lost in thought and often seems worried. I wonder if it is because of the war everyone is talking about. I'm sure everything is fine, but I do hope he cheers up soon. Meanwhile, I've got to keep practising. _

William Norton sighed, hanging up his hat. Even though he had gotten home earlier than normal, it had still been an exhausting, stressful day, and he was not looking forward to telling May the news. He headed into the backroom and started up the stairs to May's room, stopping when a faint melody drifted to his ears.

_She must be practising. _The tailor smiled at his daughter's devotion to her playing. He went back downstairs and opened the door to the den.

As he had suspected, May sat at the piano, so absorbed in her playing that she did not even seem to notice as he entered the room. She wore her favorite outfit-a plaid jumper over a long-sleeved, pink wool shirt, with blackish knee-socks and shoes. Her pigtails were tied this time with pink ribbons.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, William slowly made his way over to her. How would he tell her? How would she react? The very thought of making her cry was heartbreaking. His darling May meant everything to him…

The caring father gently placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders, causing her to stop playing and turn. Seeing that it was him, her face lit up.

"Daddy, you're home early!"

Unable to watch as that happy expression would fall, he let his hands fall from her shoulders and trudged past her. She turned in her seat, eyes following him. "May, I've got something to tell you…" He paused, sitting down in a chair in the middle of the warmly-lit room. "Daddy's going off…to war…"

May stood, her face confused. "War?" she repeated.

"I hate the thought of leaving you all alone." He gave her a sad glance, before looking away in shame. "I feel dreadful."

To his surprise, the twelve-year-old smiled. "I'll be alright." She ran over to him and clasped his hands. "But what about you? You'll be sad and miss me while you're at war, won't you?"

"Of course." he replied, pulling her into his lap. "You're the most precious thing to me in the entire world."

"Daddy, don't forget, the Piano Concours is on Christmas Eve. The winner will have their performance aired on the radio." May wrapped her arms around him. "I'll practise _really _hard, so you can hear me when you're out in the war."

William looked down, shocked by how wonderful his daughter was being about all this. "That would be wonderful." He looked up at her smiling face. "The competition will be fierce, but if you go to your lessons and practice properly, I'm sure you can do it." He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I've already chosen the piece I'm going to play-listen." She rummaged around in his jacket pocket and pulled out his gold pocket watch and pressing the button on top. The lid popped open, and a beautiful melody started to play. "You told me this watch was a present from Mummy when you got married. I'll play this in the Concours, so you can think of me and her, then it will be like we're all together again!" She handed the watch back to him and got up, hurrying over to the piano. Sitting down, she started to play it.

Tears in his eyes, William stood and watched his daughter. Thinking of his late wife and his beloved daughter, he glanced down at the watch. How he missed his wife…and how he would miss his May…He clasped his pocket watch tightly in both hands.

May made a mistake and chuckled looking back at him. "I've still got a lot of work to do but Mr. Phillips says I'm doing wonderfully!"

William walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her with misty eyes. She smiled back and started to play again, from the beginning. The father and daughter spend the rest of the night like this…

Together.


End file.
